An Eye For An Eye
by Nightmare Before Halloween
Summary: Ethan Nakamura learns he isn't just a vengeful seven year old. Rated T for later swearing.
1. Prologue

Ethan

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO, nor Ethan, but I do own his dad and his aunt.

It's never a good night in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Tonight, it was just a regular dark April night, but somewhat there was an eerie aura on Avocado Street. A young, beautiful woman was holding a squirming baby in one arm, walking intently to the house at the corner. Her eyes would make you want to get revenge for every wrong deed done to you, cold and unforgiving black eyes. She was blond in contrast to her dark eyes, although there was a streak of black in her hair. The woman looked noble, as if she were some princess. If you were a regular demigod, a half-god and half-mortal person, you'd know immediately who she was:Nemesis, goddess of balance and divine retribution.

"Hold still,"she hissed to the baby. The baby kept squirming. His eyes were nearly exactly like his mother's, cold. The baby was obviously Japanese from the way he looked up at Nemesis, his hair. If only Nemesis never met his father."Ethan, hold still before I throw you down a mountain."

Ethan muttered something in baby talk as Nemesis reached the Nakamura residence. Shinji and Kiyoko Nakamura lived there, but right now they were out visiting their mother. Nemesis looked down at Ethan before placing him on the "Welcome" mat. She hesitantly stepped away, looking at her son, before turning into a pigeon and perching onto the roof as the Nakamuras pulled in on a seven-year old Saturn.

"Hey, Shinji,"said Kiyoko Nakamura, Shinji's younger sister, in a thick Asian accent,"what on the mat?"

"What's on the mat,"corrected Shinji. He'd been in America longer than his little sister, but he wasn't accustomed to the American ways yet. He and Kiyoko stepped out of the car and walked to the doormat for a closer look at the wriggling bundle. At first, Shinji thought he was seeing a doll, but then Kiyoko squealed "A baby!"

"Who would leave a baby on our doorstep?"Shinji wondered aloud. Nemesis nearly laughed at his expression because they'd had a one night stand only just a year ago. He rubbed his chin, thinking hard as Kiyoko picked up Ethan and cradled him in her arms.

"He's so cute!"she cooed."Who would abandon a cute little baby like this, er...."

"There's a name on his blanket,"Shinji muttered. Embroidered on the blanket was the name "Ethan" in large black letters. Kiyoko frowned, peering at her watch and then at the baby's eyes.

"It's late. Should we get inside?"

"Um, sure,"Shinji muttered, glancing at the roof. He saw a pigeon sitting on the gutter, glaring down at him with black eyes. He recognized them but couldn't put a name to them."You go ahead. I need to do something."

Kiyoko blinked, but nodded and brought little Ethan inside. The door shut with a slam as Shinji folded his arms, glaring back at the pigeon. He knew who it was.

"Nemesis, do you think this is some kind of joke? Leaving a child on my doorstep?"

The pigeon shrugged, transforming into the same blond woman some people swore they saw earlier. Shinji and Kiyoko looked the same, good-looking Japanese siblings who worked as casino dealers at Caesar's. They always squinted when they glared, something Nemesis found funny when Shinji did it. Nemesis rested her elbows on her knees, head in hands."I say that it's not a joke leaving Ethan on your doorstep."

"Why me?"Shinji demanded."You know Kiyoko and I both work morning shifts. Nobody will be here to take care of Ethan, much less our fern."

Nemesis shrugged."You can switch shifts, you know. Caesar's isn't too harsh on switching shifts. Ethan won't be much of a problem. He's quiet for a three month old."

"Three...."Shinji blinked and thought for a moment. An odd thought struck him, but he blurted it out before he could bite his tongue:"Is he mine?"

Nemesis frowned."Is he yours? Is he yours? Well, remember that night a year ago?..."

Shinji's face turned into an expression of horror and anger."What? I thought... I thought..."

"Say no more, Shinnie,"Nemesis said, grinning. She stood up, brushing off the back of her pants while saying,"You know, it'd be nice if you took him in. Monsters and all that crap."

"Monsters? Hey, wh--- wait!"Shinji cried. Nemesis clapped her hands together and disappeared(even though it wasn't necessary, but it looked cool). Shinji clenched his fists, scowling. He instantly regretted the moment Nemesis came to his table, how they'd flirted... Too late for that, he thought bitterly. Shinji turned to the door and slowly turned the knob, feeling like he should do something for revenge against Nemesis, but then again, revenge against the goddess of revenge? Not likely. Sighing, the new father walked into his home to a crying Ethan and a panicking Kiyoko.

"What do I do?"Kiyoko shouted. To Shinji, it felt like she never knew about anything. Babies were never going to be her thing.

Shinji sighed and muttered "To the store,"walking out of the house and back to the car. He jammed the keys into ignition, his mind on the baby matter, and slowly backed out of the driveway. _Why me?_

**A/N:A tad short, I know, to Ethan's history. Constructive criticism, flames, and whatever are accepted. R&R, if you will.**


	2. Five Years Later

Ethan

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO.

-----------School-----------

By age five, Ethan Nakamura had been kicked out of three schools already. He has raven-black hair, much darker than his father's dark brown hair, and his dark eyes gleamed like he was going to get revenge for whatever you did to him. Little Ethan was raised by his aunt Kiyoko and father Shinji, but he asks himself all the time, especially during Mother's Day,"Where's my mommy?"

His father would always sigh and say,"Not here, Ethan."

Today, on this Mother's Day of 1997, he sat cross-legged on his chair as he cut out a Mother's Day heart for somebody he'd possibly never see. Ethan looked up at his friend, a Chinese girl, Amelia, who was cutting out a card for her mom. She had one, unlike Ethan."Hey,"he said,"what are you going to do with your mom?"

"I'm going to buy her flowers with my daddy,"Amelia replied, grinning."What about you?"

Ethan's face darkened. He was embarrassed by his lack of a mother, but he answered truthfully:"I don't have one."

Amelia frowned as she picked up her pink paper scraps. She took out a blue marker and began to write in odd and misshaped letters "Happy Mother's Day." Amelia looked up at Ethan, still frowning. Her eyes were gray, Ethan thought."If you don't have a mommy, why are you cutting out a heart anyway?"

"To give it to my aunt Kiyoko,"Ethan muttered, scraping his red paper scraps into the trash can next to their table. Ethan kept his eyes on his red heart, unable to think of anything to write. His mind was clouded with thoughts about his real mom, one he really wanted to see."She's like a mommy to me."

"Oh."Amelia lowered her eyes to her paper and drew two stick figures, both female, holding hands. One was much shorter than the other, the taller one definitely her mother."Well, at least you do have somebody to give the heart to."

"Yes,"Ethan muttered, his marker hovering above the heart."At least I do...."

------------Home------------

"Aunt Kiyoko!"Ethan cried, running into the house. Kiyoko sat at the kitchen table, talking to somebody on the phone. She'd become a realtor only three years ago, much to Shinji's surprise. She looked up and told the person on the other end she'll call them back and put the phone back into the receiver.

"Yes?"she asked in her Asian accent. It wasn't as thick as it was when she'd first come to the United States twelve years ago, but she still had it.

"I made you a card at school!"Ethan said, holding up the red heart. He handed it to Kiyoko, who scanned it over quickly. She smiled, and put it down on the table.

"It looks great,"Kiyoko said."Now, why don't you go play with your friend, Amelia?"

"Great idea!"Ethan shouted, and dropped his Spiderman book bag on the floor as he ran out the door. Kiyoko smiled blankly, thinking:_Just where does that energy come from?_

As soon as Ethan burst out the door, Amelia jumped off the steps of his house. She'd been waiting for him for the past five minutes, and was thinking about her mom when Ethan burst out, stunning her."Hey,"she whined."Can't you at least give me warning?"

"What do I do?"Ethan asked."Knock from the inside?"

Amelia frowned as if she were in intense thought. Ethan had learned that she was very intelligent, using huge words that he would never understand unless he took out a dictionary... _What's a dictionary?_ Amelia looked up at Ethan with wide gray eyes, still frowning. Someday she'll get frown lines, Shinji commented."Why don't you yell out of a window?"

"Hey, I'm only five,"Ethan reminded her."I can't think very well, I mean, you use those big words like 'flabbergasted' or 'oxi-gen'."

"My mommy uses those a lot near me,"Amelia said."She's a banker."

"Oh, great,"Ethan complained."More big words? Are you trying to explodiate my head?"

Amelia shrugged and picked up her Siberian husky puppy, Chuck. He had a black blotch of fur in between his ears and down to the middle of his back, the rest of him white. His blue eyes darted around, shooting from a bush to a jogger. Her other dog, a full-grown golden Retriever named Norris, sat on the sidewalk like a road-block sign, waiting for his master to direct him."Come on, let's go take a walk. And it's _explode,_ not _explodiate_."

"Sure,"Ethan muttered, hopping down the three steps. Amelia and Chuck followed, but instead of jumping taking three steps down. Norris kept his eyes on Ethan, like he was sure something bad was going to happen to Amelia that was Ethan's fault.

Amelia looked at Norris and said,"Come on, boy. We're going to take a walk."

Amelia put down Chuck and clipped the leash on Norris' collar. He got up immediately and began to trot away with Amelia, Chuck at Amelia's heels. Ethan walked after them, his eyes on Norris as he thought about his mom and all the questions he asked his daddy.

"Who's my mommy?"Ethan had once asked.

"Well,"Shinji said nervously,"her name was... Lisa. That's it, Lisa."

"Why isn't she here with us?"Ethan asked.

"She's, er... With family in Kansas."

_Kansas_, Ethan thought. _Where is that?_

_I don't know, _replied a snide voice in the back of his head._ North?_

Ethan straightened and demanded out loud,"Who said that?"

"Who said what?"Amelia asked, frowning yet again. Chuck barked, turning his eyes to Ethan.

"Somebody said something to me,"Ethan explained."Like they were on my back."

"Perhaps it's your imagination?"Amelia suggested, shrugging. She took a right as Ethan thought silently, _What?_

"What IS im-ag-in-a-ton?"

"Imagination,"Amelia corrected."It's, like, when you dream of stuff that aren't real like dragons or unicorns."

Ethan nodded silently. Somewhat, the voice sounded like a woman's, snide and very much like one of those lawyer people on those shows Kiyoko watched. "Obnoxious,"Kiyoko had said."It means 'annoying'."

_Pfft,_ the voice said._ What child doesn't know what 'imagination' is?_

Ethan ignored the voice as he listened to Amelia talk on and on about snakes and frogs. Apparently, Shinji had said, she wants to study herpetology, or snakes and frogs. Silently, Ethan told himself that it was just his imagination, but he really didn't believe it. It sounded so familiar, so real.

"Norris, don't try running away!"Amelia scolded. The large golden Retriever had tried to run into the street, but Amelia had pulled him away from the street."What's wrong with you today?"

Apparently, everything was wrong today. The usually crowded sidewalks were now empty except for Ethan, Amelia, the two dogs, and a few joggers. The streets were also empty except for the occasional car that got lost. There was an odd feeling in the air, very angry. A lone man walked towards them, smiling as he strode at a great speed, like he was jogging.

"Hello,"he said in a tough voice."Why are you two five-year-olds out all alone with two dogs? Are your parents in the store?"

"Uh... yes?"Amelia replied. Her eyes were looking at the man's, which were covered by sunglasses. Red circles appeared in the black lenses, as if his eyes were on fire. He was wearing leather pants and a jacket, at his side a gun holster. Scars were all over his hands and face, scars from many battles.

"Hey, kid,"the man said, looking at Ethan."I recognize you. Nem-- er, Lisa's kid, right?"

"Y-yes,"Ethan stammered. How did the man know?

The man chuckled and strode past the two kids, in the direction of where they'd just come from. Ethan and Amelia glanced at each other, then ran home with Chuck and Norris chasing the two kindergarteners.

----------Ethan's House----------

As soon as Ethan and Amelia arrived at the Nakamura home, they could tell something was wrong. Ethan's father stood on the porch, yelling at the man in black leather.

"I'm telling you!"Shinji yelled."We don't need celestial bronze weapons!"

"You do,"insisted the man."Monsters, you know?"

"I thought monsters didn't hunt minor gods' children!"Shinji protested. He was scowling angrily, the first time Ethan had personally witnessed his father in this much rage."They only go for the main Olympians' kids!"

"They go for both,"said the man sternly. He took out something wrapped in a black cloth, short, and slid it into Shinji's hands."Look, I don't need a goddess of revenge on my record. She'd murder me, immortal as I may be."

Shinji's eyes darted to the two kids, then back to the man."So,"he hissed,"you come instead of her? Amelia and Ethan are here, you know. They probably heard half of it, enough to know what's going on."

The man scowled."So? They'll learn sooner or later."With that, he snapped his fingers and was gone.

_Typical Ares,_ said the voice._ Always into dramatics, like his dad. And all those other snobbish Olympians too._

"Get out of my head,"Ethan hissed under his breath as Shinji walked towards the two children.

Bitterly, the Japanese man said,"Get inside. I'll call your parents, Amelia, so we can talk about this."

**A/N:Ooh, I wonder why they're meeting Amelia's parents? R&R please, ****flames will be used to barbecue stuff, constuctive criticism advised.**


	3. Nemesis

Ethan

Disclaimer:Still don't own PJO, and this is the final disclaimer.

--------Home----------

Ethan sat on the couch with Chuck on his lap, watching as Shinji ranted in rapid Japanese. Amelia was playing with Norris' fur, twirling what she could on her finger.

"Why now?"Shinji growled. He threw off his baseball cap, landing on the carpeted floor."Ares couldn't have gone when you two were at school? What is he thinking?"

"He wasn't thinking,"Amelia piped up nervously. Her gray eyes searched the room cautiously."And Are-eez mentioned a 'goddess of revenge'. Who would that be?"

"Ares,"Kiyoko corrected."It is pronounced Air-Eez. And this goddess of revenge, however, I don't know. Eris? Nike? Hypnos?"

"Eris is misfortune, Nike victory, Hypnos sleep or something,"Shinji growled, kicking the coffee table. He didn't want to tell his son that his mother was a goddess. If Ethan said that to anybody at school, they'd be in big trouble. Mental asylum, anybody?

Ethan stayed quiet, holding a pillow. He'd never seen his father in this much rage, especially when Ethan would get in trouble at school. He looked at Kiyoko with her head rested in her hands. She looked calm, but very nervous. Was Air-Eez's visit really that bad? Ethan couldn't think of why a visitor would be so bad. Maybe he hurt Shinji's feelings? Stole some candy? The five year-old couldn't think with Shinji ranting.

"... And he shows up with a knife on his belt! How stupid was that?"

Kiyoko sighed and turned to Amelia and Ethan. She stood and said,"Come on, you two, go take a nap. Shinji and I will need to sort this out, alone if you will."

The two five year-olds looked at each other, but shrugged and followed Kiyoko upstairs. Even up there, Shinji could still be heard, ranting in Japanese.

"Amelia, take the guest room,"Kiyoko said. Amelia glanced at Ethan, but she followed Chuck and Norris in to the guest room and shut the door softly.

"Aunt Kiyoko,"Ethan said innocently, tugging on her shirt sleeve,"why is my daddy so mad?"

Kiyoko's eyes narrowed, but she said,"Ares wasn't supposed to be here. Come on, go take a nap."

Obediently, but somewhat regretfully, Ethan walked into his room and shut the door. A G. I. Joe sat on his dresser, in a position that looked like he was fending off wild chickens. Ethan laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

_Nice room_, the voice commented sarcastically. Ethan shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears, trying to sleep. _Covering your ears won't work either, Nakamura._

"Be quiet,"Ethan growled, but quickly added politely,"please."

_Whatever, whatever._

Ethan shut his eyes and found himself looking at a tall and slim woman in black, sitting at a table with a sort of lamp-like thing with two sides that tipped to either side. She had blond hair, but there was a black streak marring the image, and her eyes burned intensely, like she was bent on revenge. She was 'pretty', as most five year-olds would put it. The woman noticed him and smiled, sending shivers down Ethan's spine. "Well, you're here. Finally."

With a start, Ethan realized it was the same voice that talked to him in his head. He backed up, and bumped into a table. Since when were dreams solid? Ethan bit down on his lip to keep from screaming.

The woman smiled, but it faded as she watched an old, fat man in a tuxedo get into a car, a ghostly image above her lamp-thing. Ethan recognized it as some famous man, but as soon as the limousine pulled away from the curb, the woman snapped her fingers and two cars slammed into it.

"Too much luck in this world, Tyche,"she grumbled. The image switched to a cheerleader, tall and pretty, get on top a pyramid of other girls."Mm... Good grades, nice boyfriend, pretty looks..."The woman snapped her fingers, and the cheerleader fell off the pyramid.

"Hey!"Ethan protested.

The woman's eyes turned to him."Are you trying to prevent me from doing my job?"

"It's bad to make people fall off of triangles and people get hit by cars!"Ethan said, scowling as much as a five year-old kid can."They've done nothing wrong."

"That's why I'm here,"she said bitterly. Waving her hand, the image disappeared, and the thing leveled."This is a balance, Ethan. I _keep_ the balance in this world. Without me, there would be too much good luck and bad luck in this world. I keep it all straight."

"It's still not right!"

The woman sighed, shaking her head."Look, I am Nemesis, goddess of revenge. Revenge usually makes things equal. I keep the equality in this world."She held up her balance, now tipping to one side. The tipping side was marked with the word 'Good', the other side 'Evil'."If there were no equality, we'd have a lot more poor and rich than now. Not many diseases. The Underworld wouldn't be as flooded. Yet still, balance is key to keeping this world from dissolving into chaos. Although, I do think my sister Eris would love that....."

Ethan stared at the balance, tipping from one side to another now. Nemesis gripped it with her long, pale fingers. Was it right to keep balance in this world by giving the people with good luck bad luck? Ethan thought not."What about horseshoes and leprechauns? My teacher said they're good luck. Number seven, four leaf clovers..."

"All stupid old wives' tales,"Nemesis growled, and put the balance down. She stood up and walked over to a wall, black and evil looking, then pointed to the opposite wall, white and nice-looking."There is no way to avoid bad luck. Going to the future would make it much, much worse. I keep the balance in this world. I keep it from destroying itself. My sister Eris and enemy Tyche love handing out good and bad luck. It is _my_ job to keep it balanced, cruel as it may seem."

Ethan lowered his eyes, but they were raised to the ceiling. The chandelier was half-moon, half-sun. It was turned off, but Ethan could still see it was beautifully crafted.

"A work of Hephaestus,"Nemesis muttered."It also has an ugly side, just as everything does. A perfect balance of everything."

"Perfect?"Ethan asked."My teacher says nothing in this world could be perfect."

Nemesis snapped her fingers, and the chandelier came crashing down, shattering on contact with the floor. Ethan winced and backed up into the white wall."The mortal body:perfect for survival. Your mind:perfect for thinking. Those are only _two_ of the many perfect things in this world."

She pulled up her sleeve slightly and looked at her watch."You must go now, Ethan. Shinji doesn't need you to scream anymore."

Ethan was about to say he wasn't screaming, but then he felt somebody shaking him."Ethan.... Ethan, wake up, please.... The neighbors will call the police...."

Ethan opened his eyes, drenched in sweat. Aunt Kiyoko, Shinji, and Amelia's parents stood over him, eyes staring at him in worry."What happened?"

"Screaming,"Mrs. Enright muttered."Lots of your screaming. I swear, if you screamed some more we'd have a whole troop of police cars here."

_I pay all of my debts, good or bad,_ Nemesis growled._ I'd love to keep \ecturing you, kid, but I have duties to do._

Kiyoko patted Ethan's shoulder."Just sleep for now."

The adults filed out of the room, but Kiyoko glanced back at Ethan before shutting the door.

Breathing hard, Ethan put his head back on the pillow, dabbing his forehead with his sleeve. He looked at the clock... It was only five minutes after six. He'd only slept for ten minutes. How was that possible?

Perhaps Nemesis also caused bad dreams? Ethan thought it might be a possibility, but Nemesis didn't look that sinister. Quite honestly, Nemesis didn't even look like she liked her job. Then again, it was to tear down people with good luck. Ethan really quite didn't understand at all, but in the future, he would.

Years, perhaps. Definitely not a few days. Weeks? Not really.

Sighing, Ethan Nakamura shut his eyes and curled up under the covers of his bed again. Instead of a dream, it was pitch black to Ethan. He was lucky.

**A/N:Ethan's finally met his mother... Well, now to make chapter four! R&R please, and if you want to, send in ideas for future chapters.**


End file.
